


Darkness is Forgiveness

by CasanovaStrider



Series: Dead Boy Walking [2]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath sequel, Beast!Wirt - Freeform, More characters to be added, well it will progress to that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt made his choice. Now, Not remembering his family, Wirt walks the path of darkness as the lantern bearer. But he has to go back. Forgetting isn't an option anymore.<br/> </p><p>Sequel to The Aftermath<br/>DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ AFTERMATH BECAUSE YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princely Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Well you asked for it, and here it is. A sequel! Beginning is a bit slow. Mostly so I could get into it. For now, enjoy!

"So where are we going anyway?" Wirt asks. 

"The newest elderwood tree has grown. We need to collect the oil as soon as possible. You know this." The Beast says. Wirt nods slightly.

"I guess I did know that... I just feel a bit lost today." He admitted with a shrug. The Beast nods. 

"Yes. You were ill for quite some time after all." The Beast tells him. Wirt slows his walking pace a bit until he completely stopped walking. 

"What is the matter, Prince?"

"Was... Was I really sick? I feel like it was more complicated than that..." Wirt tells him. The beast blinks slowly. 

"It was a terrible sickness. Perhaps you are not quite over it yet?" Beast lies. Wirt looks at him for a moment, as if trying to read his mind. 

"Maybe your right..." Wirt says, running a hand through his bangs. 

"Of course. You should rest for today. I will return once the sun has set again." 

Wirt sighs softly. "I guess..." 

"There is a cabin ahead. It is long since abandoned. Use it well." The beast says before vanishing.

Wirt sighs and looks at the lantern. "Sick huh...?" He holds up the lantern and watched the flame dance. His gaze is caught by his sleeve falling. He blinks in confusion. 

"What are these scars from...? They look new..." He comments, running his finger tips over the slightly raised flesh. He gasps in shock as a vision of a blade, sliding across his wrist, flashes in his mind. He blinks. 

"What the heck was that...?" He rubs his eyes as a migraine comes along. "I need sleep..." He walks forward, heading towards the cabin as instructed. 

About ten minutes into his walk, he comes across the abandoned cabin. He walks inside the house, looking around. 

The cabin was one floor, and only had one room. There was a bed in the corner, and in the opposite corner, was a small kitchen. He notes the few little knickknacks on a shelf and sighs. He walks over to the fire place and lights it. 

After the fire was lit, he wandered to the bed. The bed was clean, as was the rest of the cabin. It didn't seem like it had been "long since abandoned," in Wirts opinion. He shrugs and takes his hat and shoes off. He hangs his cape on the bedpost and curls into the blanket. He sighs deeply and griped his hands together.

'Maybe I'm just really tired....' He reasons. 'I'll ask the beast another time..' He tells himself as he drifted into sleep.


	2. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized how late I am in this. But I rewatched otgw like 4 times recently so I'm here! 
> 
> I have a direction for this. It shouldn't be more than two more chapters. I hope you enjoy!

_“Mom you wouldn't understand even if I told you!”_

Wirt wakes up to the cold. He shivers and runs his arms.

 _‘mom? I have… A mom? Maybe it was just a dream after all…’_ He thinks. He looks around the darkened room. The fire had gone out.

“You've awaken then.” a deep voice says from somewhere in the room. Wirt looks around until his eyes fall on the beast.

“...did you make the fire go out?” he asks.

“of course. I can not go where the light touches.” the beasts says as if that was a reasonable thing. Wirt sighs.

“Whatever let's just… Go.” he gets up and puts his cape back on, along with his shoes. He picks up the lantern and puts his hat on as they leave the “seemingly abandoned” cabin.

“... Did I have a mom?” Wirt asks after a few minutes of silence.

“Everyone had a mom at one point or another.” the beast states.

“...I guess… But don't they usually remember them?”

“Not always. Sometimes forgetting is a blessing in disguise.”

“... Yeah I guess so.” he nods. “Where are we going by the way?”

“An edelwood tree has grown. Were going to collect it. By we, I mean you.” the beast chimes. Wirt scoffs softly. “I'm just leading you to it.”

“Okay… and how am I supposed to cut it down?” Wirt looks to where the beast was gliding next to him.

“There is an axe there. You will use that."

* * *

 

 

It was a lot harder than he thought. Cutting a tree that is. No matter how long he had though he had been chopping, it didn't seem to be making a lick of a difference. He sighs iritably. Wirt had already taken off the cape and hat due to heat. Now he was rolling up his sleeves.

“Having troubles are we?” the beast asks.

“I'm not exactly sure I am built for this…” Wirt breathes.

“You will have to try harder than that.”

“I've been doing this for almost two hours. I'm exhausted and I'm giving up.” Wirt says, dusting his pants and hands off.

“Imposible. You need the wood to fuel the lantern.” the beasts eyes flare slightly.

“You don't seem to understand the limitations humans have.” Wirt says. “Continuous activity and strain on the body damages health and--”

“Enough. I know how humans work. Your tired. Rest for a little while. But the oil is needed.” the beast seemingly floats to the other side of wirt.

“what's needed is food.” Wirt says pointedly. “I'm going to look for some. Then maybe I'll come back to this.” he walks off. The beast doesn't follow.

* * *

 

 

Wirt walks for a little while. He studied the cuts in his wrists again. A vision of hands gently taking his made him blink in surprise. He rubs his eyes.

 _‘what was that….’_ he thinks. _‘a memory? Or a want? I guess it would be nice to talk to someone that isn't the beast…. But he probably wouldn't like that…’_ Wirt sighs and climbs a tree. He had found some apples. Soon he was sitting with a small pile if apples at his side, munching away.

 _‘but then again… would the beast like anything I do besides gather wood?’_ a soft sigh escapes him. _‘I wish I knew why I was doing this in the first place… and what caused these scars….? That one vision says that I did it… But why?’_ Wirt tosses and apple core into a bush. He soon started eating another. _‘i know the beast said I was sick… But I feel like there are things I should remember….’_

“Wirt?” Wirt looks to the source of the voice. A man stood there. He was older and had obviously seen some things.

“Why are you back? Did you not escape with your brother?” he asks.

“What? Ive always been here… I think.” Wirt says cautiously. “Who are you exactly?”

“The woodsman? Do you not remember me child?” he asks. He seems to realise something. “What did you do boy?! Did you fall for the beasts lies?!”

“What? What lies?” Wirt feels a coldness settle in his body.

“Everything he says is a lie, boy. What has he told you?”

“... That I was sick… and I can't remember anything because of it. And that I've always been here.”

“Nay child! You were here with your brother, hardly two months ago! He tried to kill you and your brother! Now you came back and let him!” Wirt blinks, he felt panicked. His while body was still, save for the shallow and shaky breaths that wracked his chest.

“I'm not dead…” he says. “My heart is beating and--”

“You aren't dead yet! But mark my words, you will be if you don't escape!” the woodsman says ergently.

“B-but I don know where to go…. I don't remember anything!”

“The wall boy. You must go back over! Once you have succeeded in that, you can go back! You must before it's too late.”

“When is too late? I don't know where the wall is…”

“North. That way.” the woodsman points. “Its a three day walk. But you must make it in two. Other wise you will not be able to go home to your family.”

“I'll never make it…” Wirt says with an air of fear.

“You must go. Run! And do not fall for what the beasts says. He will try and stop you. Threaten him with that.” the elder points to the lantern in Wirts hand. “If you have that, he can not touch you. Go. Do not linger any longer. Take this.” he gives him his pack. It had food and water.

“What if I don't make it…?” Wirt asks.

“Then you and whatever life you had will parish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harsh right? 
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> R&R


End file.
